marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2013
2013 January 6th *In a therapy session, Tony Stark recounts the events of Killian's War to Bruce Banner, but after he finishes his story he realizes Bruce has fallen asleep.Iron Man 3 June 30th *Cybertek Technologies finishes the construction of the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg, as part of Project: Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: T.R.A.C.K.S. September 24th *Michael Peterson, a test subject from the Centipede Group, witnesses an explosion while looking into a toy shop window with his son Ace. He enters the building and saves a woman named Debbie, the doctor who implanted the Centipede Device which gives Michael superhuman powers. The press and witnesses call Michael the "Hooded Hero".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Grant Ward retrieves a Chitauri Neural Link from one of Vanchat's safe-houses in Paris, FranceAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot 25th *Maria Hill interviews Grant Ward and assigns him to Phil Coulson's newly created Team, along with agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Skye, a member of the Rising Tide hacktivist group, warns Michael Peterson about S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Coulson asks fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May to join his team and pilot the Bus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Skye airs a Rising Tide transmission, and is soon apprehended by Coulson and Ward. After an unsuccesful interrogation, Coulson gives Ward a truth serum, making him reveal secrets to Skye and earning her trust.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *May, Fitz and Simmons analyze the explosion site, determine it was a laboratory and retrieve valuable data using specialized Forensic Equipment.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Michael Peterson tries to convince his former boss to re-hire him. When denied, Michael loses his temper and attacks his boss while wrecking the factory.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *At night, Michael visits the Debbie in hospital. She reprimands him for exposing her and the Centipede program.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Fitz, Simmons and Skye digitally replicate the events that lead to the explosion. The team discover the nature of the Centipede Device: it contains an experimental Super-Soldier Serum made from the Extremis virus, and the explosion was caused by a patient succumbing to Extremis' side effects.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Michael takes Ace and kidnaps Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot 26th *Michael Peterson makes Skye delete all files about his identity. She seizes the opportunity to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure channel and warn Coulson's Team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Phil Coulson and Grant Ward arrive at Union Station in Los Angeles to try to stop Michael while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons find a way to stabilize the Extremis in Michael's body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Debbie orders an operative to kill Michael, but he is incapacitated by Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Grant Ward shoots Michael with the Night-Night Gun, a non-lethal weapon that renders him unconscious and stabilizes the Extremis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot 27th *Phil Coulson and Skye take Ace to his aunt Mindy's house. Afterwards, Coulson asks Skye to join his team, and Grant Ward informs them of the discovery of an 0-8-4.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot *Coulson and Skye arrive at a S.H.I.E.L.D. airport and board the Bus. Coulson informs the rest of the team of his decission to add Skye to their roster.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 28th *Coulson's team arrive in Peru to investigate an 0-8-4 (an object of unknown origin) found in a pre-Inca temple.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 *After a preliminar examination, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons determine the 0-8-4 is a weapon made by HYDRA scientists in the 1940's using Tesseract energy. Meanwhile, Grant Ward and Melinda May are attacked by Comandante Camilla Reyes and the Policia Militar de Peru, but Reyes recognizes Coulson and orders her soldiers to stand down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 *Peruvian rebels attack S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Policia Militar de Peru soldiers at the archaelogical site, forcing them to flee to the Bus and take flight.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 *At night, Reyes betrays Coulson and take over the Bus, tying the rest of the team up in the cargo area at the plane's rear.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 29th *Coulson's Team break free from their bonds and use the 0-8-4 to detonate a hole in a side of the Bus, recovering the plane and saving Coulson. Reyes and her remaining soldiers are apprehended. *The team arrives a the Slingshot, a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Reyes and her soldiers are taken into custody and the 0-8-4 is launched into space in a rocket. *Skye contacts fellow Rising Tide member Miles Lydon to inform him she has succesfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury reprimends Coulson for the damage caused to the Bus, but Coulson defends his team's actions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 30st *Grant Ward starts training Skye to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Franklin Hall leaks information about an upcoming transfer to have Ian Quinn capture him, in order to destroy his plans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset October 1st *While on route to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, the convoy transporting Franklin Hall is attacked by Ian Quinn's men using a Gravitonium powered device that elevates Agent Mack's truck and crashes it. Hall is kidnapped.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Phil Coulson informs his team of Hall's kidnapping, and they plot his rescue.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *At the crime scene, Coulson's team interview Mack about the incident. Jemma Simmons discovers one of the Gravity Field Generators used in the attack.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset 2nd *Coulson and Grant Ward interrogate Todd Chesterfield, who sold construction equipment to Franklin Hall's kidnappers. Tracing back the gold bricks he was paid with, the team discovers it came from a mine owned by Ian Quinn.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *In Malta, Quinn reunites with his former colleague Hall, informing him of his discovery of a large cluster of Gravitonium (a substance formerly believed to be theoretical) and asking him to help complete a giant Gravity Field Generator. Hall tries to convince him the generator is too dangerous to use, but Quinn is undeterred.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *On the way to Malta, Leo Fitz informs the team about theories about the nature of Gravitonium. They plan to infiltrate Quinn's mansion, and Skye volunteers to go in, forging a party invitation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset 3rd *Grant Ward helps Skye prepare for her infiltration mission, and shares the personal reason why made he became a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative: As children, his older brother Maynard was abusive to both him and their younger brother.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Coulson's Team arrive in Malta and plan the details of the mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Skye infiltrates the party with the remote back-up of Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May. She is greeted by Ian Quinn himself, who knows she is part of the Rising Tide and offers her a spot in his company.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Quinn delivers a speech to his guests and shareholders, and informs of his plans of constructing Gravitonium-based devices and sell them to the people around the world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Skye sneaks into Quinn's mansion to hack into the laser fencing control system, allowing Ward and Phil Coulson entrance into the compound. Quinn catches her and assumes she is trying to find information to leak online. She informs him of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vigilance to keep his trust, while Fitz remotely hacks the laser fencing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Inside the compound, Coulson searches Franklin Hall's laboratory while Ward rescues Skye. When Coulson finds him, Hall reveals he actually planned his own kidnapping in order to destroy the Gravitonium. As they struggle, the generator starts disrupting gravity fields in its proximity.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Realizing the Gravitonium has begun to disrupt gravity, Quinn orders his helicopter to be prepared for an evacuation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *Coulson tries to convince Hall not to destroy the generator, but he is forced to let Hall fall into the Gravitonium cluster to stopit from activating and save hundreds of lives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset 4th *On the Bus, Melinda May asks Coulson to promote her back to a field operative, both by commission to the team and her desire to watch over him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset *The Gravitonium cluster is transfered to the Fridge, and stored with no recorded entry and no access granted. Unknown to anyone, Franklin Hall is still alive and trapped inside the Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset 7th *Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Akela Amador performs a seemingly impossible jewel theft in the subway of Stockholm, after performing similar thefts in Milan and Monte Carlo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Phil Coulson investigates the series of thefts, believing Amador could be responsible.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy 8th *In Stockholm, Coulson's team search the crime scene, and Skye confirms Akela Amador as the perpetrator.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *The team traces Amador to the town of Zloda, Belarus, where she is using the stolen diamonds to buy a prox card and infiltrate the Todorov Building. The team separates, with Melinda May staying in the Bus, Phil Coulson and Grant Ward actively searching for Amador, and Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye performing an electronical search of Amador in a van nicknamed as "Short Bus".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Skye and Fitz hack into an unknown broadcast showing their van in what looks like X-Ray vision. Amador attacks the van, overturning it, to escape their observation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Reunited at the Bus, the team analyze the situation and determine the unknown broadcast to be Amador's point of view. through a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant used to control her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *May uncovers Amador's location and goes to confront her alone. They fight, and Coulson intervenes, rendering Amador unconscious with a pistol-version of the Night-Night Gun.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy 9th *Akela Amador wakes up in the Bus detention cell with Phil Coulson, who asks about her situation and tries to determinate the identity of Amador's handler.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Skye hijacks the eye implant signal while Grant Ward completes Amador's infiltration mission using a set of glasses mimicking the eye implant. He finds the true tarhet of the infiltration mission, an equation of seemingly alien origin. Ward's ruse is discovered as he flees the building.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz perform surgery on Amador to remove her eye implant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Melinda May traces Amador's handler, whom she refers to as the "Englishman" because he uses British English words and phrases in his commands. When Coulson confronts him, the fail-safe in the Englishman's own eye implant activates, killing him instantly.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Despite being jailed and waiting for a trial, Amador feels liberated by the removal of her eye implant, and thanks Coulson for his help.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy *Ward and Fitz play poker, with Fitz attempting to cheat by using the Backscatter Glasses.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy 12th *In Hong Kong, Street magician Chan Ho Yin is seduced by a mysterious woman named Raina. He reveals his pyrokinetic powers to her, nut she kidnaps him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress 13th *S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Kwan Chen (Chan Ho Yin's Index case agent) informs Coulson's Team of Chan's disappearance, and the Rising Tide's role in his profile leaking.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *Chan wakes up in a strange place, with Raina offering him both the chance to increase his powers and an opportunity to be recognized for his gift, giving him the codename "Scorch".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *Skye tracks the Rising Tide hacker back to Austin, Texas, and identifies him as Miles Lydon. The team arrives in Austin and tries to catch Lydon, but unbeknownst the rest of the team, Skye is Lydon's girlfriend, and warns him in advance that S.H.I.E.L.D. are tracking him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *Melinda May follows Skye to Lydon's house. The team arrests them both while searching for evidence in the house. Lydon confesses the Centipede Group paid him to leak the information about Chan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *Raina takes Chan to a laboratory, where he is injected with a dose of Centipede Serum which amplifies his powers. Debbie, the doctor who implanted Michael Peterson's Centipede Device, orders for blood samples to be taken from Chan so its platelets can be used to stabilize the Extremis in the Serum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *May, Phil Coulson and Kwan Chen infiltrate the Centipede laboratory. Chan goes on a rampage, killing Kwan and Debbie. Seeing no other way forward, Coulson and May are forced to kill Chan with an overdose of the Centipede Serum, making him explode.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress *Coulson tags Lydon with a Tracking Bracelet and releases him. Afterwards, he demands to know Skye's true reason for joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and she tearfully reveals she joined to find information about her missing parents, because the only evidence she has is a document redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress 14th *Raina visits Edison Po in prison and asks him to "touch base" with the Clairvoyant. 21st *Thor leads the Asgardian army on a crusade to end the threats attacking the other Realms.Thor: The Dark World Prelude 26th *In Pennsylvania, Adam Cross dies from a strange electrical phenomenon while camping with a group of boy scouts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT 27th *Phil Coulson asks Jemma Simmons to run some physical tests on him, because he feels "different" since his death and recovery. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Coulson's Team arrives in Pennsylvania and finds Adam Cross's body suspended in the air. While examining it, Simmons unknowingly gets infected with a virus of Chitauri origin.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Leo Fitz detects an electrostatic event, and Coulson, Melinda May and Grant Ward locate another victim on a farm, Frank Whalen, who along with Adam was a volunteer firefighter sent to New York City after the Battle of New York.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Coulson, May and Ward visit the fire house while Simmons discovers a virus is responsible of the deaths. May finds the source of the virus, a Chitauri Helmet, and Coulson tries to comfort Tony Diaz, another infected firefighter whose death is imminent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT 28th *The Chitauri Helmet is loaded into the Bus to be transported to the Sandbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Jemma Simmons starts developing a cure for the Chitauri virus, but discovers she herself is infected. Coulson is forced to quarantine her inside the laboratory. Together with Leo Fitz, she tries to perfect the cure.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Coulson contacts fellow agent Felix Blake, who insists on the importance of delivering the helmet to the Sandbox and instructs him to dispose of any infected person in the Bus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *Fitz breaks the quarantine and enters the lab to help Simmons in her search for a cure. After seemingly failing, Simmons hits Fitz to render him unsconscious. She prepares to jump off the plane, without knowing the cure tested on their laboratory rats works. Grant Ward jumps off the plane, catches her mid-air, and injects her with the cure.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *After rescuing them from the sea, Coulson reprimands Simmons for her attempted suicide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT *At the Sandbox, Felix Blake takes the helmet and warns Coulson that even he cannot disobey direct orders. While leaving, Blake also notes the change in Coulson's attitude since his death and recovery.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: FZZT 30th *A mentally unstable Erik Selvig runs around Stonehenge naked, sensing something wrong with the atmosphere. He is then arrested and taken to a mental ward in London.Thor: The Dark World 31st *Phil Coulson allows himself to be captured and sent to an underground prison in Siberia to retrieve Agent Shaw, who was undercover posing as a torturer. They escape with help from Grant Ward and Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub November 1st *Thor's army arrives in Vanaheim, the birthplace of Hogun and the final realm they must save. They defeat the marauders who have been terrorising the area, and Hogun decides to stay among his people while the rest of the army goes back to Asgard. *In London, Jane Foster has a date with a man named Richard. Her intern, Darcy Lewis, interrupts the date with her intern Ian Boothby to tell Jane of bizarre atmospheric occurences. They take Jane to a nearby factory, where they meet three children. The children show them many objects around the factory are disappearing in mid-air, and even floating. Jane separates from the group and accidentally falling through a portal into the hiding place of the Aether, which infects her with its power. She then falls into another portal which returns her to London. *In Asgard, Heimdall discovers the Convergence is taking place, and the Nine Realms are aligning. This causes formation of portals connecting each Realm. Heimdall realizes that he can't locate Jane, and Thor travels to Earth to find her. *Thor and Jane reunite on Earth. A police officer tries to apprehend Jane for tresspassing in the abandoned factory, but when he touches her arm the Aether attacks him with a blast of energy. A concerned Thor takes Jane to Asgard. *Asgardian doctors try to discover what has happened to Jane. Odin does not approve of Thor bringing a human to Asgard, but recognises the infection as the Aether. *The re-appearance of the Aether causes Malekith and his army to awake from their five thousand year sleep. Malekith's second in comand, Algrim, volunteers to become one of the Kursed, increasing his strength.Thor: The Dark World *Coulson's Team delivers intel gathered by agent Shaw and classified as Clearance Level 8 to the Hub.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub *Agent Victoria Hand informs Phil Coulson, Grant Ward and Melinda May about a weapon created by South Ossetian separatists, the Overkill Device, requesting Ward and Leo Fitz to infiltrate South Ossetia and disable the weapon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub *Ward and Fitz try to reach Ward's contacts in South Ossetia, but are captured. Thanks to Fitz's resourcefulness, they gain the trust of a local mob to help them cross the border.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub *Hand and Coulson discuss his recovery, and he realizes he has a programmed response to the mention of Tahiti.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub *Skye tries to hack into the Hub's mainframe with the help of Jemma Simmons. Agent Jasper Sitwell almost catches Simmons, and in a state of panic she remnders him unconscious. While hacking, Skye chooses to check the status of Ward and Fitz' mission, rather than seize the opportunity to search for information about her parents, but discovers the infiltration does not include an extraction team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub 2nd *Algrim is arrested by the Asgardians. Once inside, he uses his newly-gained strength to free the other prisoners, including Lorelei who has been imprisoned for over 600 years. While Loki stays in his cell, he informs Algrim of the easiest route out of the dungeons. Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves arrive in Asgard, and reuniting with Algrim they search for Jane Foster. Frigga hides Jane and makes a temporary duplicate of her. Malekith and Algrim confront Frigga and the duplicate in Frigga's chambers, but when they discover the duplicate is not real they kill Frigga. Witnessing his mother's death, Thor strikes Malekith with a lightning bolt from Mjølnir, leaving a permanent scar on the right side of his face. The Dark Elves retreat, finding no trace of Jane. *The Asgardians have a funeral for all their fallen warriors. Thor asks Odin if he can get revenge on the Dark elves for their attack. In deep sorrow for the loss of his wife, Odin refuses. Thor makes a plot against Odin's wishes with Heimdall, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral to free Loki, who has knowledge of portals other than the Bifrost.Thor: The Dark World *Grant Ward and Leo Fitz locate the Overkill Device, and realize there will not be an extraction. Both decide to stay and finish the mission together, escaping with the help of a modified version of the Device. While S.H.I.E.L.D. teams start raiding the compound, Coulson's Team arrive in the Bus to extract Ward and Fitz.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub *Phil Coulson tells Skye about her parent's file, redacted by the agent that dropped her at the orphanage. Nevertheless, he keeps certain secrets about the file, and asks Melinda May to help him uncover the truth. Later, he tries to obtain the file about his death and recovery in Tahiti, but is denied access.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub 3rd *Thor frees Loki from the dungeons and takes him to a ship the Dark Elves left behind. Taking Jane Foster with them, they abandon the ship and transfer onto a flying boat steered by Fandral. Fandral then jumps off the boat to fend off a group of Asgardian soldiers. Thor, Loki, and Jane fly through the portal and arrive in Svartalfheim. *In London, Darcy Lewis tries to call S.H.I.E.L.D., but they do not return her call. She and Ian Boothby get Erik Selvig out of the mental hospital so he can help them. *Thor, Loki, and Jane devise a plan to make the Dark Elves think Loki will betray Thor. To gain the trust of the Elves, Loki uses magic to make them think he has stabbed Thor and cut his hand off. Malekith extracts the Aether from Jane, but while Thor tries to destroy the Aether by striking it with Mjølnir, it only reconstructs itself. Algrim stabs Loki in the chest, but Loki uses Algrim's own weapon to kill him. Loki survives the wound, but tricks Thor into thinking he is dead. Thor and Jane travel around Svartalfheim and enter a cave. In London, Richard calls Jane, and oddly manages to get service. Jane answers the phone call and finds a portal in the cave, which takes them back to London. *Thor and Jane regroup with Darcy, Ian, and Erik. They deduce that the area where the Convergence will take full effect is Greenwich, meaning it will also be the area where Malekith tries to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness.Thor: The Dark World 4th *In Svartalfheim, Loki finds a portal to Asgard and uses magic to trick Odin and claim the throne. *'Battle of Greenwich': Thor, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig put four sensors around Greenwich. Malekith and his army arrive in the city and begin their assault. Thor and Malekith fight, but constantly fall through portals to other realms. The Royal Air Force retaliate against the Dark Elves; two of their jets fly through a portal to Vanaheim, but eventually find their way back to Greenwich. During their battle, Thor and Malekith are briefly transported to Jotunheim, where a Beast follows them and becomes stranded on Earth. Malekith and his ship are involuntarily teleported back to Svartalfheim, and the wreckage of the ship crushes him. With the battle won, Thor says his goodbyes and returns to Asgard with the Aether. 5th *Phil Coulson and his team are assigned as part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean-up crew after the Battle of Greenwich. Every element with anomalous spectrographic signatures is contained, classified as hazardous material and marked for transport.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *At Trillemarka National Park, Norway, Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen find the first piece of the Berserker Staff.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well 6th *Loki, disguised as Odin, tells Thor he did the right thing by disobeying him and offers him the throne of Asgard. Thor declines, preferring instead to stay on Earth with Jane. The disguised Loki allows him go to Earth, leaving him with full control of Asgard. *Thor and Jane reunite at her team's apartment in London.Thor: The Dark World *After receiving a message from S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson's team travel to Norway to investigate the incident at Trillemarka, finding spectrographic signatures of an object of Asgardian origin.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen lead a Norse Paganist Hate Group in a series of riots in the streets of Oslo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *In Seville, Spain, Coulson consults Elliot Randolph, one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology. Randolph recounts the story of a warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army who stayed on Earth, and the properties of his Berserker Staff. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates Baffin Island in Canada as the possible location of a piece of the Berserker Staff, but they fail to find anything.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well 7th *Sif and Volstagg go to the museum of the Collector and request he keep the Aether safe, explaining the Tesseract is already being stored on Asgard. He accepts, but unbeknownst to them he is secretly collecting the six Infinity Stones.Thor: The Dark World When the Asgardians leave, the Collector contacts Gamora, tasking her with finding the Orb.Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic *After receiving an update about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation in Baffin Island, Phil Coulson's Team investigates the ruins of an old crypt under the Church of El Divino Niño in Seville, Spain, but the piece of the Berserker Staff is taken by Elliot Randolph. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *Jakob Nystrom, Petra Larsen and their group attack Randolph and obtain the second piece of the Berserker Staff.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *Grant Ward begins to show behavioural changes as a result of his contact with the Berserker Staff, as well as some degree of super-human strength. He and Phil Coulson interrogate Randolph, who confesses that he is the Berserker warrior from the legend, as well as the location of the third piece of the staff. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *In Norway, Nystrom and Larsen use their two pieces of the Staff to give more members of their group superhuman strength, while researching the location of the last piece.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well *The team arrives at a monastery in Ireland, the location of the final piece of the Staff, only to find Nystrom has already found it. He stabs Randolph, and while Coulson, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons try to save his life, Ward and Melinda May fend off the attacking Norse Paganists.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well 8th *Surviving his injuries, Elliot Randolph considers starting a new life somewhere else. Coulson recommends he move to Portland. *Skye tries to get Grant Ward to open up about his past, but he refuses. That evening, he joins Melinda May in her hotel room and spends the night with her. *Coulson starts having nightmares about his recovery in Tahiti. References Category:Timeline